dynamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Dyna Brace
: The team's transformation device. To transform, the team calls their name (team name for the whole group, individual names for individual members). The brace is voice-activated and must be spoken into to fully transform; this becomes a slight plot point when a scheme prevents the team from transforming due to not being able to say the transformation phrase. Like the previous brace, the transformation device is merely the means to access the power and does not contain the suit or any aspect regarding the power itself. If one is destroyed, another one can be acquired for the user to ultimately regain their abilities to fight as a Dynaman. The Dyna Brace is likewise the means to activate the auto-control of Dyjupiter to allow the carrier to be summoned to them. While typically seen for giant fights, this becomes an important factor to allow Dr. Yumeno and the carrier to reach the Millennium Cave to destroy the doors and free the team during the final Jashinka battle. At the climax of the Legend War, the Dyna Braces were made redundant when the Dynamen sacrificed their powers with the rest of the first 34 Super Sentai to destroy the invasion force of the Space Empire Zangyack. Resurfacing as Ranger Keys, the Dynaman powers would be used by the Gokaigers to assume their forms via the Gokai Change. Ultimately, the Gokaigers returned their borrowed powers to their rightful owners after overthrowing Zangyack. Transformation Sequence SuperSentaitransformations026.jpg|The Dynamen strap on their braces. SuperSentaitransformations027.jpg| SuperSentaitransformations028.jpg| SuperSentaitransformations029.jpg|An icon of their suit blinks in their braces. SuperSentaitransformations030.jpg| SuperSentaitransformations031.jpg|The suit appears. SuperSentaitransformations032.jpg| SuperSentaitransformations033.jpg|Helmet... SuperSentaitransformations034.jpg|...appears. SuperSentaitransformations035.jpg|Transformation complete. Notes *They are known as the Tech-Geared Watches in the parody. In the 1st episode of the parody: (Dr. Ho: "Wooshi, what time is it?" Wooshi: "5:00 in Tokyo!") (Dr. Ho: "Huba, what time is it?" Huba: "10:00 in LA!") (Dr. Ho: "Franky, how about you?" Franky: "5:00, yesterday in New York!") (Dr. Ho: "Your turn, Cowboy. You look good in yellow!" Cowboy: "I hate this concept!") (Dr. Ho: "Slojin, girls like pink." Slojin: "No, I hate pink!") Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 20: Chase! The Amakusa Sun'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Ep. 38: Rejuvenate! Genius Brain'' **''Ep. 39: Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People'' **''Ep. 40: Explosion! Silent Anger'' **''Ep. 41: The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness'' **''Ep. 42: Challenge: The Dark Knight'' **''Ep. 43: Shima! You're Blue Lightning'' **''Ep. 44: Explosion! Magma Bomb'' **''Ep. 45: Mama is Zenobia?'' **''Ep. 46: The Saber That Runs Love Through'' **''Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails'' **''Ep. 48: Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret'' **''Ep. 49: The End of General Kar'' **''Ep. 50: The Revived Formidable Enemy'' **''Final Ep.: The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow'' }} Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Changers Category:Arsenal (Dynaman) Category:Bracelet-type Changers